Bella: The Vampire Slayer
by Angel Lyricz
Summary: Bella's moving back to Forks as a vampire slayer. There are many mysterious killings in Washington and she has to take care of them. She has to work along side the wolves of La Push to complete this taskd into a trap? Will she find love on the way? Will someone die for her sake? EMONS!
1. Starting Anew

Chapter 1

"Hey, Violet! Get back over here!" I chuckled at my friend Violet. We chased after each other in the forest.

Hello. My name Isabella Swan, but my people call me Bella or Izzy. I am a vampire slayer. No, I'm not like Buffy, we do have things in common. I slay vampires, but not with a quick piercing to the heart. Vampires these days are harder to kill. They have grown in smarts and strength. Some know of me and others do not. I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my cousin/ best friend, Violet, who is also a slayer, and her father, Phil. Violet and I are descendents of slayers and I am moving to Forks, Washington with my birth father because of the repetitive murders in Seattle. And yes, that means my mother was a vampire slayer also. One of the best actually. She passed it down to me and it shall continue.

I used to live in Forks with my father when I was little. He and my mother turned me into a tomboy. I knew how to fight and play sports to a professional level. I loved my parents, but one day a vampire with long blond hair and red eyes took my mother away from me just after we got home from a family game night. That night, I vowed to myself that I would kill any vampire that crossed my path in remembrance of my mother. They would never lure me into any trap and they would never even get a chance to touch me.

Being a slayer has its advantages. I can run at the speed of light, have the strength often grown men. Heal pretty fast, and know several languages, including a language not many know. Quilette. I learned form my father's best fried in Forks. His name was Quil Sr. He asked me to call him Grandfather, but I never understood why. Right now, I am playing a game of Chase with Violet. She also has long black, dark brown eyes, and wears black. We share almost everything. We are practically share everything. We met when we were ten years old, on the day our mothers died.

They were on the same mission, but were having a fight. They could not work together as usual and our mothers fell into the vampires trap, by turning against each other. They tried tpo fight him separately, but he distracted them long enough to ill them. Violet and I chose to stick with each other and never fight over anything. To this day we remain, the best of friends and we plan to never change that. But I was so angry that she could not be moving to Forks with me. There were still a few vampires in Phoenix that she had to take care of.

I have only one warning for all the bloodsuckers out there. Do not cross my path. Or I will end you before you take your first step towards me.

"Izzy, get you head out of your ass and lets go!"

"Stuff it , Vile, before I actually shove your head up your own ass."

'I would like to see you try."

We laughed at each other and ran to our motorcycles. Phil and Violet were going to follow me to the airport to see my go off to the plane. We wanted to ride to Washington, but he would not have it. I just agreed to it so that he would stop talking. I don't talk that much. Violet does all the talking to other people. I just talk to her. She is my one and only. I love her and no vampire and no one else is going to take her away from me. If someone even tried, their head would be separated from their body and looking at me pierce their heart. I could not believe she was not going with me, but I understand why. She wants to take care of her father and her hometown. But if anyone or anything tired to lay a hand on her, I was going to be back in a her beat and rip out their spine.

I know I am a little harsh, but that is how much of a protective person I am. I almost through a tantrum at my mother's funeral. I wanted to die and I even grew into depression for a few months. I did not talk for a whole year and I did not go anywhere without my father. My friends chose to stay away from me so that they did not risk me getting angry. I was home schooled until junior year. I was trusted to go back to school and actually made it through without killing anyone. I have slight anger issues. My whole family has them, but end up laughing at ourselves once we get passed it.

We finally made it to the airport and said our goodbyes. It was time to face my father again. I was going to let things go back to normal and make it through my senior year at high school. I could not believe was actually going back to my home that I have dreaded for so long. I have taken my anger out on vampires and gyms for so long, dreading going to the place where my mother spoke her last words to me. My bedroom. I knew I was going to cry and I hate to cry. I have not cried since I do not know when, but I am not about to start again. Everyone of my counselors tell me I have to let it all go and the only way to do that is to let myself cry. They kept pushing me and reminding me about the day of her death. Everyone of those counselors ended up in the hospital after one memory and I ended up with a law suit. I never cared and jus kept going with my life.

When I am ready, I will let it all out. I do not like to be pushed or rushed. I will not stand for it and I will act. All I ever wanted is for it all to go away; for everyone just to leave me alone. I have a heart. I just lock it and never give anyone the chance to get the key. It is my life and I do not need anyone or anything trying to ruin it again.


	2. Does She Know?

Chapter 2 Bella POV

I just arrived in Forks and the airport was pretty big. There were people with smiles on their faces and some were crying. I did not really care and just continued walking. Violet gabbed my small hand in hers and led us somewhere. She knew better not to look in my eyes when I faced down. She tried to tip my head up with her finger once and I nearly bawled, realizing that was what my mother use to do when I was sad or angry. She led us over to a man who looked similar to me. She chose to come with me and then leave. I know it's crazy, but she did not want me to be in danger. Vampires are just that slippery. He had short black hair and a mustache that I always liked to play with when we were little. He stood tall, about 6 ft 2 and looked about middle aged. I always had a soft spot for my dad and I guess it never went away.

I dropped my suit cases and ran to him. I jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. I knew I caught Violet off guard, but I new my father did not. I never saw and did not give him a hug. Not even when I was mad at him. He wrapped me in his arms and cried into my hair. I held onto him for a few more minutes and pulled back, never looking into his eyes. He caught this and shoved his face in mine which made me giggle like a child. He always knew how to make me smile when I was sad. He grabbed me into another hug and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you, baby girl. I am so glad you are back."

I nodded into his shoulder and he let me go after a few short minutes. He turned to Violet and gave her a short hug and goodbye. They talked silently and she gave him a big smile I gave Violet a few hugs and she kept telling me I had to protect myself and to remember all of my calming ways to calm down. I finally said goodbye after half an hour. We grabbed my stuff, waited for my bike to be returned to me, and headed out the door. I was finally back in Forks and I knew that as soon as I reached the house. I might have to hold onto my father before I step into the house.

Jacob POV

Hey name is Jacob Black, I live in La Push, Washington and am now waiting in my dad's best friend's driveway to bring Charlie ad the girls to La Push for their welcoming. We got here to early and were waiting for him to get home. His daughter was supposed to be coming to stay and he wanted us see her first since we were going to be spending a lot of time together.

I did not really want to see him, but I did want to see Bella. I had a crush on her since we were little, but she barely even noticed me. She was always with her parents, my parents, Quil Sr., or my sister. The only thing she ever noticed me for was when we wrestled. She was a big tomboy back then. I wonder if she is still the same. She was so amazing ad out there. She knew how to make me feel better when my sisters or my friends teased me or when I was hurt. We were pretty close when I acted like her baby. She always babied me when I needed her, but I liked the attention from her. But this year, I was going to change that kind of friendship into a stronger and better one.

Charlie had set up a whole welcoming party for her. All of her old friends were here. There were my best friends that she hung out with: Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Seth. My sisters Rachel and Rebecca are here too. She never played with them because they always messed with her hair and made her play Barbie with them. Quil Sr., my father, and some of her middle school friends I did not know were here too. Bella always hated her school and wanted to attend La Push's school with us. Her parents were thinking about it. And before they made a decision, Bella's mother was murdered. I never saw her again and I dreaded her being away. I never forgot about her; I just thought she was ever coming back.

I was so happy when I was proved wrong. I have grown out of my awkward stage and have grown muscle. I have long black hair, hazel eyes, and a rock hard chest that the ladies love to look at. We planned a bonfire for her and were going to barbecue for them

A motorcycle and a Ford truck pulled up in the driveway, They were finally here, I could not wait to see Bella again. I want her to be by my side again and I want us to be so much more than just friends. There is something that is blocking that dream. Over the time she has left, I have gained responsibilities. Big ones. My people, have legends that are not really. We are protectors that turn into giant wolves. I know it is creepy but you get used to it. I have.

Something told me I had to see her regardless. Everyone was quite surprised to see a motorcycle as it stopped. The person on the motorbike was wearing mostly black. They wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and clack boots. I wonder why they did not wear a jacket. To a regular human it was cold in this weather. Then I saw a black sweatshirt across their lap.

The person took off their helmet and whipped their hair out of it. When I saw her, I knew it was Bella. She loved to show off. She looked up and saw us. Billy was smirking at her and held out his short arms to her. She ran off the bike and to Billy with a big smile on her face.

"_Welcome home, Isabella." _Billy said in Quileute.

"_Thank you. I have missed you so." _Charlie did not know what they were saying, but I did. I was not surprised to see that Bella knew the our language.

Bella stepped back from Billy and finally looked to me. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. The whole world stopped right then. There was a pull from her that meant something. Nothing mattered except for her. I could do nothing or be anything without her. I can barely explain it. All I can say is that my world and my being only revolved around her. I knew what happened. I had finally imprinted on my dream girl.

"Hey, Bells!" I said with a smile on my face. She did not return the smile, but I did catch a grimace at her old nickname.

"Hello, Jake. It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I missed you."

I grabbed her into a hug and she returned it slightly.

Charlie called, "Ok, let's go."

Bella looked up in question. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." Charlie automatically bit his tongue. Bella's eyes widened and she let go of me quickly. I saw strong sadness in her eyes and I wanted to strangle Charlie for causing MY Bella pain. She shook her head at her father and climbed onto her bike again.

"Lead the way." she whispered before she pulled her helmet back on.

Billy, Charlie, and I got into my truck and headed out to La Push, with Bella following us. I did not like that Bella was not beside me, but I was going to have to restrain myself around her until I could explain everything to her.

We had finally made it and Bella looked back to normal. She did not smile as she got off her bike but still followed us into the house. As we opened the door, everyone screamed SURPRISE, which scared the daylights out of her and she punched the first person she could reach. That person was Sam and everyone fell out laughing, especially the guys and Leah. Sam was on the ground holding his nose. Bella did not even show an expression of concern. All I saw was her wink at Leah and that set off a whole another round of laughing. Leah smirked at her old friend and grabbed into her hug.

Bella and Leah used to be a little close when she lived in Washington. When she did not want to play with my sisters, she would run away to Leah and the guys to play or watch sports. Bella punched Sam for a certain reason, we realized.

Leah used to date Sam in their high school years, but something happened. He had just transformed into the wolf it was dangerous to be around people, so he could not see her anymore. He kept this a secret to all except for the La Push council. Sam broke Leah's heart, but did not want to. Later, Leah's cousin Emily came to visit La Push and Sam imprinted on her. Emily could not avoid the pull that was to him and grew to love him. Leah felt betrayed by her ex and her best friend/ cousin.

Leah, later, became apart of the pack. She was the first female in our history. Everyone's laughter died down when Sam finally returned to his feet. He glared at Bella and she smirked at him. She motioned for him to hit her back and played it off as an accident. He headed for a blow to the stomach, but she deflected it ad flipped him ove4r, causing another round of laughter. Some of the people there were surprised at her strength. And the I realized, Sam was as strong as his wolf. Even if she were a body builder, she would not have been able to do that. The pack looked at her in amazement and she looked at us. She winked at us in amazement and ran to greet everyone.

There was something different about this Bella Swan. I wonder if she knew anything. We then walked to the beach for the bonfire.


	3. Essence of Imprint

Chapter 3 Bella POV

We had made it to Jacob's house in no time and they threw a surprise party for me. I may have purposely punched and flipped Sam Uley, but it was for a perfectly good reason. Leah used to be my best friend when I lived here. He used to date her and then broke up with her to date her cousin. He broke her heart, so I parshley broke his face. I'm not ashamed. I know what happened and I know why. My family is a part of a tribe named Mayaso, but, like I said, there were only females. Not many know this, but some of the women in our tribe fought with the Quileute wolves to protect others around the world. These were the nomads and I am now one of them since I stepped on the La Push land.

I am guessing no one knew this except for the council, so it is not in my rights to tell anyone. I may be a quiet person, but I have picked up many things in life that can help me. I am not shy or innocent; I just act that way to avoid others getting close to me and getting hurt. I keep to myself, but I may be able to let loose here in La Push. I just have to be careful when and how I do it.

As soon as I flipped Sam, all the pack's eyes turned to me. I winked at all of them. The council already knew of my tribe and laughed at all the shocked faces. My father was not even clueless, because my mother told him before they got married. He was scared and furious but learned to live with it. I did not know until I turned fifteen, when I killed my first vampire on accident. I did not know I had done anything. I thought I just looked at him and he burst into flames, but what I really did was say an incantation that could him instantly.

My mother was a descendant of the first vampire slayers in history. Because the woman was the first, she was the strongest and most powerful. My family has the power to end all vampires in existence, but they had to find the chosen one. No one can find the rest of the prophecy, but it will be found. It is still out there, I know it. I can do many things as a slayer. I can conjure spells, have heightened senses, and am unbelievably strong and smart. I still yet have to find the rest of my powers and I was told they will come soon, in the time of need.

La Push was having a bonfire for me and it was on the beach. Leah lent me a swim suit so that we could go swimming after the council told us a few stories. I wore a black bikini and white short shorts over the bottoms. We all walked to the beach, to find a gigantic fire set up and logs all around it. I guess that is where one of the Elders will be telling the story. I sat in between Leah and Jacob, while Sam sat on the other side of the fire glaring at me. I just smirked and nodded in truce. He smirked and nodded back in acceptance.

I make enemies really quick, but I can make friends just as fast. Billy began to tell one of the stories that I already knew by heart, so I just began to think with my head down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob taking slight glimpses at me. Ever since I looked at him when I got here, I felt a strange pull to him. It was gentle, but strong and it wanted to be as close to him as possible. Then it popped into my mind. Jacob Black had imprinted on me.

I could not believe it. I never thought of Jacob as more than a best friend whenever I saw him. But when he was this close, it was killing me to not be able to touch him. Breaking me out of my trance, Billy spoke my name. I snapped my head up and looked into his eyes. He knew that I knew about Jacob and I did not have a response. I shrugged at him, not knowing if I could handle being imprinted on. Wait. I don't even have any Quileute blood in me. How can I be a wolf's mate? I looked at him in question and then I turned to my father. He nodded at me.

"Pack, please leave for a moment so that I may speak to Isabella."

Everyone in the pack did what they were told. They all ran to the beach, howling like animals. I never took my eyes off of my father's. He then spoke

"Bella…you are half Quileute, Before you say anything, let me explain. I only found out a year ago. My great-great grandmother was full Quileute and my great-great grandfather was white. I had no idea, but I was very happy to find out. That is why you're the only one in our family that has black eyes. Bella, when you were a child, you used to ask us what color our eyes were. We would tell you brown because we were afraid you would freak out and ask us why and we had no explanation.

"We wanted you to have a worry-free childhood. We knew you were becoming a slayer the day you were born, but what we did not know was what you would become. I am not allowed to say what you are until you have figured it out."

I then looked down to the ground and began to think. I kept thinking over and over again.

_I am part Quileute, white, and Mayaso. _

_I am part Quileute, white, and Mayaso._

_Why did I not know? Of course I did not know. Because I was depressed to much to be interested. What's the point of being mad about it? _

I just nodded at him and got up off of the log and walked down to the shore. Leah looked up at me. My eyes had nothing in them. I was not sad or even depressed. I was just broken. I took off the shorts and took the band out of my hair. I ran into the water away from everyone and dived into the waves, feeling the cold water on my skin. I floated on top and looked up to the sky to find stars. I swam around in the water in silence. I closed my eyes and just let my sense take over.

I could feel ripples of water bringing me up and down. I could smell the essence and purity of the liquid. I could taste it being refreshing and wet, of course. I could hear all the waves crash onto the surface and the win pushing it through. But then something happened. It was coming from the forest but was gone in seconds. A vampire had passed through.

I really hope it comes back. Because if it does, I will be able to end its pain and suffering. I may be innocent, but I do enjoy the pain of a vampire. Especially the ones that come after me. As a slayer, I do not repel bloodsuckers. I actually attract them and I love it. It makes my job easier if it comes after me.


End file.
